


Adrianite

by M1dnighttt



Category: Adrianite
Genre: Blood and Violence, Child Abandonment, Fantasy stuff but it's modern? idk, Female Protagonist, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Implied Relationships, Loss of Parent(s), Lots of violence holy fuck, Major Original Character(s), Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Past Relationship(s), Swearing, Time Travel, not so good relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 14:57:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15197237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M1dnighttt/pseuds/M1dnighttt
Summary: "On this Earth that Tiali blessed us with...comes a violent end. The darkness will cover the ground and seas like a plague, coating it with agony, fear, sickness, and death to all. We are all helpless to it, but our race will find peace in the heavens abo--"The writing cut off right there. The rest was a mere jumbled mess, with letters and phrases written out of place...in blood and a very dark substance.She didn't know what she was gonna do, Nobody could defy the prophecies laid out before them...right?





	Adrianite

**Author's Note:**

> Hewwo y'all this is my first original character story!!! i hope y'all like it and don't murder me for my bad writing haha
> 
> im probably gonna edit this alot so expect some new tags or some old tags to be deleted and all that jazz

It had all started on that one summer night.

 

A figure ran through the woods on all fours, the clashing and clanging of metal pieces could clearly be heard as it ran. It was almost a blur, and considering the rushed and quick breaths the thing took, it was for good reason. The tiny figure came to a clearing to a greenhouse, the footfalls of the person becoming slower and slower until it eventually collapsed in front of the huge doors. The figure was feminine, presumably a female. She was very slim, but...healthy. She's kinda muscular, but after that running workout, of course she would be-- running takes strength, y'know. Anyways, she's rather small; Matter of fact, she was smaller than the average height for her kind. Her skin was fair, with freckles all on her cheeks and nose. Her hair was curly and fluffy, its color a cotton candy pink. There was another...rather odd addition to her form. On the top of her head, there is grey almost black wolf ears, the leather inside a bright blue. She also had a tail of the same color, the fur underneath the same color as the fur leather. Her feet also weren't like a human's, they were the hind legs of a wolf too. It was just as uniform as the other parts, but the claws and padding underneath were a deeper navy blue.

The person's eyes opened, to reveal a brilliant bold baby blue iris, the conjunctiva surrounding it a much lighter blue. But the eyes were groggy, blinking a few times as the female attempted to lift herself up. "Uhhgg....ugghhhhhh....hhhhmm,.." Her voice was not too high, but not too low. It was just in the middle, if not a tad higher than normal. She successfully sat up, her ears tilting back at the sound of crushing. Her eyes widened, pushing herself to stand. Her body said 'No, leave me' but she had to deliver what she had on her back. She stumbled into the doors tiredly, walking over to yet another pair of doors. Once she opened those, she was greeted with a bright teal hue of the room. She took a sack like object off her back, opening it sluggishly to reveal Blue crystals glowing uniformly with the rest of the room. It was called...Adrianite. She threw the slightly cracked crystals with the others, walking out if the room with her back hunched. And then she slammed onto the floor from exhaustion.

"Ugh...All that chasing and digging and spelunking for _five_ crystals...Five for Tiali's sake! Maybe if I just....get some shuteye I'll do better..."

Time seemed to pass by so quickly, but time was fickle. Hours will sometimes feel like minutes, and then the next thing one knows hours might feel like years. But, unfortunately for our friend here, they seemed to be milliseconds. " _Midnight Mcowln!_ "

 


End file.
